Regalia
The city of Regalia '''was founded by Bartholemew of Sandwich and is the home of the majority of the humans in the Underland. It is constructed primarily of stone, with many of the buildings standing at least thirty stories tall. It is lit using torchlight, and features intricate murals of the creatures inhabiting the underland. It is also the location of the palace, which houses the rulers of Regalia. Development The city of Regalia first started out as a part of the Underland that Bartholomew of Sandwich had come across when arriving in the Underland. Sandwich decided to build the city he had prophesied in that spot. To build the city, the soon to be Regalians had to force out the species already inhabiting that space: the moles, or Diggers. Sandwich declared war on the Diggers, and poisoned their water supply, killing most of them. This action made the Humans earn the title of Killers among the other creatures of the Underland. The City Hundreds of years later, the city became a massive fortress of stone buildings. Standing on the edge of a valley inside an enormous underground cavern, Regalia is located North of the known, charted Underland. The buildings around the city rise up to 30-stories high and finish in artful peaks and turrets. Torches are placed around the city in a strategic manner to illuminate the entire city. Each building and house is designed with carvings of Underland creatures. The Regalians had taken many precautions to protect themselves from an attack, for example, dumping pots of boiling oil on enemies. The city also has a hospital, a dedicated laboratory, and an arena for games, announcements, and a place to fall back when the city is under siege. Usually, Regalia would have been ruled by a single king or queen, but since Luxa's parents had been killed, and she is not of age to rule, the city is ruled by a council in the time that the series takes place. The Palace The Palace is a tall circular fortress at the far edge of the valley where the city stands. It is made of very smooth stone and does not open until two hundred feet above the ground. Anyone who enters it from the ground would have to use the platform that is lowered from the lowest window. The Underlanders usually ride bats to enter the palace, but if bats can't accommodate, they use the platform.The Palace was built to keep out the Regalians' enemies. The palace has many rooms, but only some of them are revealed in the book, namely: * '''Entrance ** Entering from the ground, one can only enter through a window that will lower a platform to ride up. The window leads to a small, stone staircase which leads to a large room with vaulted ceilings. ** The entrance room then leads to a hallway filled with various arched doorways that leads to different parts of the palace. * Washing Area ** This is the first room that Gregor and his sister were lead into when they arrived in the palace. He also visits the washing area more often throughout the books. The Underlanders made it clear for Gregor, the moment they arrived, that washing their Overland scent away is very important, for the Gnawers can smell it and easily locate them. ** The washing area was divided into two sections: one section for males and one for females. Each section resembles a locker room and is also filled with oil lamps and carvings of exotic sea creatures. The washing area is divided into three rooms: *** Changing room - This covers most of each section. Open cubicles line up one side of the room and there are rows of stone benches in the middle. *** Relief room - It holds only a stone chair with an opening cut in the middle (Underland toilet). Water continually flows below the opening to wash away waste. *** Cleaning room - This room has a small, steaming pool with steps leading down into the water. There are benches around the pool that provides a sitting spot for anyone who bathes in it. The pool's water runs from one end to another like a stream to wash away any filth that comes off a person's body. There's a bowl beside the pool that holds a sponge and gloopy stuff (Underland soap or shampoo). White towels are hung on hooks by the pool. * High Hall ** From the lowest floor, through several staircases and maze of halls, is the High Hall. It's a long room that opens out on to a balcony. The balcony is ringed with a low wall. The walls are decorated with great care but the room lacks a ceiling. It was purely intentional since the High Hall is where they welcome guests on bats. * Museum ** Within the walls of the Palace is the museum, where the Regalians place various artifacts and objects that have fallen from the Overland over the centuries. Some of the objects used to belong to Overlanders that visted the Underland or fell from above and perished. ** Gregor visits here often to gather supplies for quests such as flashlights and batteries. He also takes home any money or expensive items he finds here. Category:Locations